


No Reason

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: 100 Ways to say I love You - Drabbles [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (a little bit), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between them, there was no explanation to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Written in answer to[this Ask Prompt "Drabble game #3 100 ways to say _I love you_ "](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144971802386/drabble-game-3) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "71) Flane" : 71 is “no reason”
> 
> I do not own Black Sails, too bad!  
> Enjoy!

Flint could not find sleep that night. He shifted in his old bed. _Miranda’s bed_. He felt a pang to his heart. In the other rooms, Billy, Anne, Vane and the others were already asleep. Some were outside, scouting the possible routes. He got up. Maybe a drink would help. How long did he spent in the kitchen? Soon, he was joined by Vane, who took his drink away.

Once back in his bed, Flint noticed Vane’s arm around his chest. His body against his back. His hair.

“The fuck?”

“No reason,” Vane replied, sleepy, his breath against Flint’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. I for one enjoy writing Flane!  
> If you want to have snuggles, you can always drop a kudo/comment! ;)


End file.
